My Emo Poems
by DarkEyedPirateGirl
Summary: Its a collection of emo poems that i write when i feel like crap. Deal with it. Now including not so emo poems
1. My Emo Poem

**I know its not good but its all I have. If you have ever felt this way to leave a review.**

**My Emo Poem**

_**I have a family who loves me and friends who care about me.**_

_**So why do I feel so alone?**_

_**I have a roof over my head and possessions to call my own.**_

_**So why do I feel like I don't belong?**_

_**Nothing traumatic has ever happened to me.**_

_**So why do I feel so shaken?**_

_**My life is happy.**_

_**So why aren't I?**_

**I know its not the best poem ever but sometimes you just need to write it down if you agree, review.**

**HotVamp4Life**


	2. Emo Poem 2

**I know it sucks. Just deal with it, this is my way of letting my emotions out.**

**Emo Poem 2**

_**I'm in Hell.**_

_**Hell's in me.**_

_**I'm stuck in a cold dark world,**_

_**Yet I burn alive with the bright fire within me.**_

_**Where am I?**_

_**Who am I?**_

_**Wouldn't you like to know.**_

_**I know I do.**_

**I don't care if u hate it. It's my poem. Get over it.**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	3. Pain

**I know that a lot of people say "you just don't understand" but it's true.**

**Pain**

_**Pain, horrible screaming pain that rips through my entire being.**_

_**They think they understand, that they are doing it right, but they're not.**_

_**Every time I go to them in my pain, hoping for solace, but always find none.**_

_**It's just more pain, more stress, more of the feeling that I'm completely alone.**_

_**Nails dig into my skin to keep myself from screaming at them, them and their horrible patient faces.**_

_**They can't understand, they refuse to.**_

_**Refuse to acknowledge my pain and where it comes from.**_

_**They think it's just small things that set me off, but no. Its everything, all bottled up to the point where I can't stand it any longer.**_

_**Eyes tearing up, nails drawing blood from my arm, muscles tense, my whole frame shaking with the effort of holding it in.**_

_**I can't take it anymore, the pain, the stress, the agonizing feeling of aloneness in the pit of my stomach.**_

_**They don't understand, nobody does, my never ending pain.**_

**I know it sucks but I've been dealing with a lot of stress lately and this is my only outlet, so fucking deal with it.**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	4. Black Sheep

**Pretty sure this is true for a lot of people**

**Black Sheep**

_**They think they know me, know who I am, what I do.**_

_**They know nothing.**_

_**They have a picture of me in their heads that is not true.**_

_**They expect me to live up to the expectations, to the version of me that they hold.**_

_**They wish me perfect, they don't say it but I can see it in their eyes.**_

_**They think me naive and complacent, happy with my place in the world.**_

_**I know what happens, the ways of the world, I know that I'm not made for some common, pointless role.**_

_**The ones who surround me wish me to stop staining their sunlit worlds with my shadows, let the universe do as it may and stop fighting fate tooth and nail.**_

_**I know that beneath other smiling faces, that people hate me, want me gone from their otherwise perfect world.**_

_**They wish me to be the same as everyone else, just another brainless sheep in the herd, but I'm not, I am different and they hate me for it.**_

_**They want me to be snow-white, but I am black as night.**_

_**No one truly knows what lies beneath my smiling face, a mask, a defense against those who would not understand.**_

_**Pain, hurt, curses, screaming, I want out! To hell with those who would not understand me!**_

_**But I must keep the mask, otherwise I won't survive in the cruel, cruel world that scorns all who actually understand…….**_

**It's a shame that people have to wear a mask to cover their true selves but it is a harsh necessity of life. If you hate me for opening your eyes I really don't care.**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	5. I Am Strong

**Why is it that so often, the strong become the weak because the weak cannot be strong?**

**I Am Strong**

_**I am strong.**_

_**When you cry, I hold you, comforting you until you feel better.**_

_**When you talk, I listen, letting you rant out all of your feelings and problems.**_

_**When you hurt, I sit with you, caring for you until you hurt no longer.**_

_**When you are weak, I am strong.**_

_**I am strong.**_

_**But does that mean that I can never be weak?**_

_**When I cry, you avoid me, leaving me alone in my sadness.**_

_**When I talk, you ignore me, saying to shut up and get over myself.**_

_**When I hurt, you walk away, never being there for me.**_

_**When I am weak, you spit on my wounds, ridiculing me and hating me for being weak.**_

_**I am there for you but no one is there for me.**_

_**I am strong.**_

_**I am weak.**_

_**I must be strong for if I am, even for a moment, weak, I am tossed away, left to find my own solace but kept close in case you need yours.**_

**There.**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	6. It Hurts

**It Hurts**

_**Pain hurts.**_

_**Lies hurt.**_

_**Being shot, stabbed, and beaten within an inch of your life hurts.**_

_**But nothing hurts as much as an undeniable truth that you would give anything to deny.**_

_**A shot to the chest, twisting stabbing, unending hurt.**_

_**Take my heart.**_

_**Please just rip it out of my bleeding chest and end this suffering.**_

_**Take a knife and carve it out so that I can no longer feel the pain that is slowly driving me insane.**_

_**I will take whatever punishment anyone will give me if only to end it.**_

_**I will do anything just to make it stop Stop STOP!**_

_**Please! Just make it stop!**_

_**Hit me kick me I don't care!**_

_**Just end this horrible pain in my chest!**_

_**Lie to me, destroy me, take away everything I have ever loved.**_

_**I won't feel it.**_

_**Because nothing hurts more than the truth.**_

**You know its true. Don't hate me because I'm right. Or do. I don't care anymore.**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	7. My Hell

**There are many Hells. Mine is but one of them.**

**My Hell**

_**Ripping screaming burning death chaos and eternal misery.**_

_**I long ago stopped trying, trying to face my tormentors.**_

_**Now I just curl up into a pathetic ball, wanting them to just go away.**_

_**Go away and leave me in my pain.**_

_**In my Hell.**_

_**My Hell is a never ceasing, ever horrible place.**_

_**At the same time both so hot that I can't breathe and so cold that I cannot move.**_

_**Never ending blackness and scorching brightness.**_

_**Never stopping to let me rest and never moving, freezing me in time.**_

_**Pulling my hair, tearing my skin, my tormentors never cease.**_

_**Except when they leave me to die.**_

_**Only, I can't.**_

_**And the worst part?**_

_**Every day I have to get up, dust off my wounds, and prepare myself for another dose of pain.**_

_**Let me out.**_

_**Get me out of here.**_

_**Please.**_

_**I can't stand to face the demons again. Not again.**_

**The sad truth.**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	8. My Sister

**I will.**

**My Sister**

_**My sister.**_

_**My soul.**_

_**She loves you.**_

_**Do you care?**_

_**You make her laugh.**_

_**You make her cry.**_

_**You hurt her once, I held her.**_

_**You hurt her twice, she held me back.**_

_**Last chance.**_

_**If you hurt her again.**_

_**I'll kill you.**_

**I will.**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	9. My Home

**My Home**

_**My home.**_

_**It burns.**_

_**My most prized possessions seem to make the best kindling.**_

_**Pictures, stories, all go up in smoke.**_

_**I cannot stop the flames that rampage through it.**_

_**They try to smother it, to put out the fire.**_

_**But it only burns ever brighter.**_

_**Burning.**_

_**Crumbling.**_

_**Falling.**_

_**My home is destroyed.**_

_**Gutted by the flames, it's nothing but a fragile shell.**_

_**My loves, my hates, all are gone.**_

_**Everything turned**_

_**to**_

_**ash.**_

**If you thought I was talking about a house fire you're an idiot.**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	10. Fly Away

**Fly Away**

_**Be free my heart,**_

_**my soul.**_

_**Spread your wings**_

_**and fly away into the night.**_

_**To live and love**_

_**how I cannot.**_

_**How I wish I could join you**_

_**in carefree happiness but,**_

_**Alas,**_

_**I must stay**_

_**And live this**_

_**Pain filled life of mine.**_

_**But one day we will again**_

_**Soar together**_

_**Amidst the heavens.**_

**Yes? No? Review.**

**DarkEyedPirateGirl**


	11. The Black Door

**The Black Door**

_**I watch it,**_

_**Always in my line of sight.**_

_**The black door.**_

_**That which symbolizes my darkest memories, darkest thoughts,**_

_**Also stands for the way through to the light.**_

_**My hope.**_

_**My life.**_

_**Always silent, always still.**_

_**The few things that mark it shine in the darkness.**_

_**Emanating light from the few truly joyous times in this life of mine.**_

_**The black door.**_

_**It terrifies and intrigues me.**_

_**It's always there,**_

_**Showing me a choice.**_

_**Between embracing insanity,**_

_**And having to fight who I am every day of my life.**_

_**Read and review.**_

_**-DarkEyedPirateGirl**_


	12. Rage

_**Rage**_

_**Rage.**_

_**Blinding rage so hot I feel I might combust.**_

_**I did everything for you EVERYTHING!**_

_**I hate you!**_

_**You treat me like trash then come back when you feel like it.**_

_**Insults and beatings will the torment ever end?**_

_**I hate you I fucking hate you!**_

_**I've done everything for you!**_

_**How could you do this to me.**_

_**-DarkEyedPirateGirl**_


	13. A Different Mind

_My tribute to all you crazy writers out there!_

**A Different Mind**

_**Once upon a time**_

_**On a bright sunlit day**_

_**There was a girl laying on her bed**_

_**Hearing voices in her head.**_

_**Staring at the ceiling**_

_**Her heart on her sleeves,**_

_**Words dancing across her skin**_

_**Thoughts and ideas like memories.**_

_**Music streaming from her eyes**_

_**From heavy metal to lullabies.**_

_**Creating and dreaming**_

_**New worlds for herself.**_

_**Wanting to live forever**_

_**In its beauty and health.**_

_**Her mind, however, soon takes a dark turn.**_

_**Raising cities of blood.**_

_**Watching the world burn.**_

_**Her heart beats in time**_

_**With the screams of the dead.**_

_**Her soul growing colder with each thought left unsaid.**_

_**For throughout her ordeals,**_

_**She makes not a sound.**_

_**Just slowly slips away**_

_**From the world to which she is bound.**_

_**She sees not just her own world,**_

_**But the many worlds beyond.**_

_**But says not a word,**_

_**For fear that she will be frowned upon.**_

_**But she then finds another**_

_**Who shares her lost mind.**_

_**Who takes her hand and shows her**_

_**How to live with a mind who's song is**_

_**So different from others of their kind.**_

_**The girl lives her life truly,**_

_**And without regret.**_

_**But always secretly wishes that the**_

_**Stories in her head were**_

_**Just a bit more true,**_

_**The worlds that slightest bit**_

_**More real.**_

_**So that she might escape to them.**_

_**Escape this dreary reality**_

_**With its rules and restraints.**_

_**She swears to herself**_

_**She will let her children be free.**_

_**Their minds dancing to their own melody.**_

_**And on a bright sunlit day**_

_**A few decades from now,**_

_**There is a girl laying on her bed,**_

_**Hearing voices in her head...**_

_I wrote this in Band class on my hand and wrist with a pen that I borrowed from the chick sitting next to me lol. I hope you like it as much as I do. If you do like it then please comment. If you don't…well….just don't comment and let me enjoy my new favorite brainchild. Chao!_

_-DarkEyedPirateGirl_


	14. My Sweet Insanity

_One day a haunting melody kept playing over and over in my head and wouldn't stop until I gave it lyrics. I wish I could put the music with these words but these will have to do._

_**My Sweet Insanity**_

_**Dying whispers in my ears,**_

_**Trading all my hopes and fears,**_

_**Laying on a bed of thorns,**_

_**Praying light will come no more.**_

_**Darkness is my friend and savior,**_

_**Light will burn me down to ash.**_

_**My life my love I will adore you,**_

_**Please don't throw me out like trash.**_

_**My stories will be my soul**_

_**While to the devil I have sworn,**_

_**To live my life in dark and shadows**_

_**Without the light forevermore.**_

_**And through my madness I will tell you**_

_**I will return again someday.**_

_**From my world of dark and shadow.**_

_**With my heart I'll come home one day….**_

_-DarkEyedPirateGirl_


	15. Words On Her Skin

_This poem is dedicated to all of the people out there who feel that self-violence is the only option. I support To Write Love on Her Arms. It is a non-profit movement dedicated to presenting hope and finding help for people struggling with depression, addiction, self-injury and suicide. TWLOHA exists to encourage, inform, inspire and also to invest directly into treatment and recovery._

_**Words On Her Skin**_

_**She writes on her arms and the words do explode**_

_**From her brain to her skin though her mouth never told**_

_**Another living creature the pain she was in,**_

_**Living in darkness, and the rage within**_

_**Her heart always screaming for some sort of**_

_**Release but never finding that which she needed for peace.**_

_**One day she found a knife and words bled from her skin.**_

"_**I'm sorry," she wrote, "forgive me please,**_

_**For my sin."**_

_-DarkEyedPirateGirl_


	16. Wish

**Wish**

_**To live happily ever after,**_

_**Is every little girls wish.**_

_**To ride off into the sunset**_

_**With their charming, handsome prince.**_

_**I'm a strange little**_

_**With a wish of a different sort.**_

_**Watching from the shadows,**_

_**Going from port to port.**_

_**Any port in a storm, they say,**_

_**Their wishes changing whenever a breeze blows their way.**_

_**But my wish takes root, and refuses to change.**_

_**Sinking in deep,**_

_**Always skipping out of range**_

_**Of anything that dares to aim its cannons straight at me.**_

_**No matter the number of hits I take,**_

_**My wish continues to fly, fly free.**_

_**It's what keeps me going,**_

_**This little wish of mine.**_

_**This wish that never backs down**_

_**Despite the dark and the grime**_

_**That I must slink through to finally meet my goal.**_

_**So sayonara bitches!**_

_**I'm leaving you in the cold.**_

_**I'll make my wish come true,**_

_**No matter what it takes.**_

_**I'm on the Hell Express**_

_**And I'm not ever hitting the brakes.**_


End file.
